


Earthly Delights

by FicWriter1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Exhibitionism, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, I have no idea, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Sex Club, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wanda and Vision are only watching other people have sex, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, consensual voyeurism, go big or go home, indefinite timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicWriter1234/pseuds/FicWriter1234
Summary: Wanda and Vision visit a sex club.





	1. Chapter 1

The lights were low in their room, but the bodies were clearly visible in the well-lit room across from them. People writhed together in every combination of color, body shape, and gender. Some couples clung to the corners of the main room while other groups participated in a complicated dance of shifting positions and partners.

Behind a two-way mirror that was designed for privacy in viewing the goings on in the main room, Vision and Wanda sat in a private booth and observed them, fascinated. Vision had been enthralled by this most visceral of human experiences since he first became embodied. He wondered sometimes if this fascination was more a legacy of his programming as JARVIS or was simply a natural outgrowth of his wonder at every part of humanity.

He’d found this place during his researches. Their mission statement had attracted him immediately. They were fully committed to ensuring that all their patrons had a safe place to explore desires that most of society still viewed as terrible aberrations from the norm. But this club was a haven that emphasized freedom from shame, explicit enthusiastic consent, and honoring one’s curiosity. Extensive background checks, security, and informed consent and detailed code of conduct increased the chances of positive experiences for everyone. 

It had taken over two years for Vision to gain the courage to broach the idea of actually coming here with Wanda. But she eagerly accepted the idea.

Vision’s eyes were drawn to some of the more acrobatic poses. One group consisted of a woman in a back bend and two men. One man stood at her head, and she had her mouth wrapped around him; one of his hands cradled the back of her head and the other traced her ear. The other man knelt between her thighs while caressing her breasts and torso before pressing into her. After what seemed like mere seconds, they all collapsed in a sweaty and apparently contented heap on some cushions laid out on the floor. They continued stroking each other softly, eyes closed.

Vision caught his breath, which had sped up while he watched, and turned his gaze to Wanda. Her attention was arrested by a different ménage á trois. One woman reclined against another woman. The second woman, who was lying back against more cushions, was kissing the neck and shoulders of the woman in front of her. The first woman pulled her head closer to her skin and then encouraged her to kiss her mouth. Meanwhile, a man kneeling in front of the first woman alternated between watching the women exchange affection and lowering his mouth to the place where her thighs joined.

Eventually they shifted so that the reclining woman moved away. The man took her place, leaning down to kiss her lips as the woman eagerly embraced him. The other woman moved behind the couple and reached between them to gently pull on her nipple. The woman broke the kiss with a gasp. She craned her head back to kiss her partner again while the man continued to rock down into her. The woman not currently engaged in intercourse then leaned forward to kiss the man herself. He returned it, but they were soon overcome by their climaxes.

Wanda was gasping along with them, cheeks flushed, mouth partly open, pupils dilated with arousal. Vision moved closer to her, brushing her hair aside and pressing his lips to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She jumped at the contact. When she turned her head to look at him, she nuzzled his cheek and kissed him. She turned back to the tableau before them. He slid half behind her and cupped one of her breasts in his palm, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Wanda’s breath grew shallower again as she watched a woman be showered with attention from five or six others. His own arousal was growing undeniable as he observed her response. He whispered in her ear, unsurprised at how rough his voice was, “Are you ready to go home, my love?”

“Yes,” she breathed. He stood and removed her coat from the hook on the wall and adopted his modified human disguise that allowed him to go largely unnoticed. They took one last look at the scene in front of them before opening the door. Wanda used the slightest mental manipulation to make anyone they might pass see someone who looked completely different from her true appearance. When they reached the cool night air, they walked for a few blocks before reaching an unseen nook where they could rise into the sky and fly to their house. They stayed close together. When they reached the house, Vision wrapped Wanda up in his arms and phased the rest of the way to their bedroom.

Vision lay back on their bed, quickly phasing Wanda and himself out of their clothes. Wanda wasted no time before leaning down to kiss him. He threaded his fingers into her hair and used the other hand to tweak her nipple slightly. Sliding a hand down her stomach, he stroked her, and she was already so wet and ready. “What do you want, Wanda?”

She removed his hands from her body and pressed them into the pillows beside his head. “You.” She raised herself, so that she was just brushing against him. “What do you want?”

“The same.” She lowered herself onto him, moaning at the feeling. He gazed up at her, in awe of what Wanda could make him feel after all this time. When she started moving, he raised his hips to meet her, striving to please her as much as simply being inside her pleased him.

As aroused as they both were, it didn’t take long for their orgasms to rush over them. When they finished, Wanda lifted herself off him and collapsed next to him. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her into his side. He thought she had fallen asleep, but she smiled up at him. “I’m glad you suggested that. It was fun.”

“Yes, it was edifying.”

“We should go again some time.”

“Whenever you would like.”

* * *

Six months later they found themselves back at the same club. This time they requested a room with a bed in it. When the door shut behind them, Wanda slowly undid the belt on her trench coat. Vision’s eyes followed the movement of her fingers. She was gratified at how that alone was enough to make his eyes darken and his Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed unnecessarily.

She finally opened the coat to reveal the black lacy tank-top and panties, which were her only clothes. Vision phased a few inches through the floor before he caught himself. “You look beautiful.”

The sound of his voice and the look in his eyes already had her wet, and she couldn’t resist pushing him gently onto the bed and sitting in his lap, her back to the mirror. Their mouths met immediately, tongues tangling. Vision was the first to pull away. “I am happy to continue this if you wish, but I thought the idea was to watch.”

“You’re right.” She tried to calm herself down. She climbed off him and made a little distance between them, lest she forget how much they’d been looking forward to tonight in favor of jumping him.

Her eyes wandered over the room. She didn’t recognize anyone from their last visit. At the center of the room were three women, taking turns kissing and licking each other. She could feel her nipples tightening against her camisole upon seeing the ecstasy on their faces. Nearby two men were holding each other side by side, naked, but simply exchanging soft kisses. They wore the red armbands indicating that no one could request to join them.

She turned to Vision and smiled at the look on his face. Even in the midst of a sex club, clearly aroused from watching all manner of sex play out in front of him, he still had an air of wonder and curiosity. His eyes were focused on a couple in a corner of the room. The man was resting on his elbows in a handstand position. The woman was kneeling in front of him, and they were attempting to pleasure each other with their mouths.

Vision apparently felt her eyes on him and turned to her, gaze suddenly intense. He closed the distance between them, cradling her face in both hands and kissing her passionately. She responded eagerly, but he sank to his knees in front of her after only a moment. Hooking his thumbs under the waistband of her underwear, he worked the fabric down her body slowly, pausing briefly to squeeze her ass slightly.

He touched his lips and tongue to her. She urged him on with soft touches to his head and shoulders. His fingertips stroked her hips and thighs while his mouth centered in on her clit. Her eyes closed unconsciously as pleasure washed over her, but she forced them open so she could keep looking at the crowd in front of her. The sight of so many people enjoying themselves while Vision ministered to her only enhanced her satisfaction. She shuddered against him and collapsed back on the mattress.

Eventually awareness returned to her. Vision was sitting next to Wanda, his eyes on her like a caress. She couldn’t help smirking when she saw his obvious erection, despite the fact that he was still fully clothed. She sat up and moved behind him. His eyes faced front again.

Wanda rubbed his back as she whispered to him, “Having fun?”

“Yes.” His voice was strained as he watched two women take turns sucking on a man while they stimulated each other with their fingers.

She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “I think you should be naked.”

“Oh, yes.” Vision let his clothes disappear and she hugged him, running her hands over his stomach. “ _Please._ ” She took some lube from a nearby table before she wrapped her fingers around him. She could feel the pleasure exploding in his mind at her touch. She continued stroking him until he trembled and went still, his breathing harsh in the thoroughly soundproofed room. “Thank you.”

“Happy to do it, Vizh.” He turned his head to kiss her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her forward slightly. Resting her head against him, she watched the scene contentedly. After a few minutes, she barely felt the gentle touch on her inner thigh. Her head snapped up to look at Vision. He smiled at her, laying her back against the pillows. His hands traveled over the silky material of her tank top, but he soon tired of that and phased her top away, leaving her skin bare before him.

Vision kissed the hollow of her throat and moved his mouth down her chest until his lips wrapped around her nipple. She whimpered when he pulled away, but he only moved across her cleavage until he reached her other nipple. Her hands pressed into his back, pulling his body more firmly against her.

He looked up at her again. Then, he kissed her mouth and her cheek and her jaw. His cock was resting against her entrance. He paused, staring into her eyes. She nodded, and he pressed into her. They both groaned at the sensation. He started rocking gently, and she clutched him more tightly.

Vision propped himself up on one elbow by her head, bringing his other hand between them to touch her while he continued his steady rhythm. She could feel herself tightening around him, and she urgently drew his mouth back to hers. 

She couldn’t hold back any longer, and she cried out. He gave a few more thrusts and groaned out her name before collapsing on top of her. She kept her legs around him to encourage him to stay where he was. Resting his head in the crook of her neck, Vision reached behind him to stroke her thigh and raised his other hand to her face, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone.

Wanda turned to look out the mirror. The night was winding down and most everyone had left. She turned back to Vision, his smile keeping her warm. Along with his cock still buried inside her, making her want him all over again. “Let’s go home, Vizh.”

“Agreed.” He pulled out of her slowly. They cleaned themselves up and she donned her clothes and coat again.

Walking hand in hand out of the club, they hurried home. They were going to take advantage of the few remaining hours until dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to write any more of this, but then this chapter happened.
> 
> It contains a little bit of exhibitionism on Wanda and Vision's part. Otherwise content is the same as what's in the tags.

“So, do you still want to do what we talked about the other night?” Wanda asked as she looked at Vision in the mirror while she put in her earrings.

He swallowed obviously, but his grin lit up his face. “Yes. Do you?”

“Yeah. I never would have believed I would go for this a few years ago, but I want to.”

They left their house and made it to the club. When they reached their room for the night, the curtains were closed. Wanda settled on the bed and gestured for Vision to join her. He sat next to her and immediately drew her into a kiss.

He slipped her dress down her shoulders, pushing the fabric down her body and pulling it away from her. He began to unhook her bra, but she stilled his hand. “Let’s leave that for now.” The lacy black bra was mostly sheer and left little to the imagination, but she felt better having a slight shield over her nakedness.

Vision nodded. “Of course.” He traced his fingertips along the edges of her bra, lingering on the dip in her cleavage.

A few minutes later she asked, “Are you ready to show them how good you are at pleasing me?”

“I am.” Wanda smiled and nodded toward the curtains. He stood and opened them before sinking to his knees in front of her. She closed her eyes as he kissed the inside of her knee and traced his fingertips up her thigh on the other side.

Wanda propped herself up on her elbows and opened her eyes. She noted several pairs of eyes on them. At first, she felt an urge to hide and ask Vision to close the curtains, to say she had changed her mind. But as she got used to the hungry gazes, she felt the power of their desire. And if she were completely honest, she would admit that she felt a little thrill of vindictive pleasure that they couldn’t have her.

Her head fell back again, and she returned her focus to the movement of Vision’s lips and tongue over her. His hands had moved up to hold her hips in place and one rose to tweak her nipple through the fabric of her bra. She gasped as his mouth continued to roam over her.

The knowledge that anyone outside could see her falling apart heightened every familiar sensation of Vision sucking her clit or devouring her. There was also something about the fact that Vision was still fully dressed while she was mostly naked before him. Wanda shuddered when he added the stroke of one and then two fingers to his tongue circling her clit. When he curled his fingers inside her just right and pressed against her clit, she let go, collapsing, boneless, onto the mattress.

When she finally opened her eyes, he was still gazing at her. Despite everything else that was going on, what really made Wanda blush fiercely was the adoration in his eyes. She unhooked her legs from around him and said, “You can close the curtains now, Vizh.” Sharing a piece of her pleasure with strangers watching outside was one thing, but no one could touch this.

He did so and rejoined her on the bed. She curled up against him, resting her head on his stomach. His hand passed over the back of her head, through her hair, and back again. After a few moments of contented silence, Wanda said, “You’re always amazing, but that was really perfect.”

“I am glad that you enjoyed it so much.” She stroked her fingers over his stomach, smiling when his abdominal muscles jumped under her hand.

“Would you like to show off for everyone out there? I could repeat what you did for me.”

He considered her words and shook his head. “No, I do not think so. I think I prefer to show that part of myself only to you.”

“Okay.” She smiled into his shirt, walking her fingers up his chest. “Home?”

“Home.”

\--

On their next visit to the club, they chose to only watch again. When they settled, Wanda, voice a smoky whisper that threatened to undo him at the first word, asked, “Who’s your favorite tonight?”

Vision turned to where she sat next to him. “You are always my favorite.”

She rolled her eyes, but Vision saw the genuine delight in her smile and felt the wave of warmth in her mind. “Flatterer. You know what I mean.”

He could not repent of his deliberate misunderstanding when she looked at him like that. “Yes, I do know, but it is also the truth.” His gaze turned back to survey the scene before them. His eyes were inexorably drawn to a woman who was holding court near the center of the main room, appearing to give a tutorial in proper oral sex technique with the help of a very well-endowed man. An audience of eleven people watched her with rapt attention. Every few moments she would turn to the crowd to explain and repeat a particular twist of her fingers or tongue.

“Mm, it really looks like she knows what she’s doing.”

“Oh, uh, yes.” Vision blinked rapidly before forcing his eyes away from the scene to look at Wanda. She seemed amused by his preoccupation, but there was also a dangerous gleam in her eye.

“But I know what I’m doing too.” Before he could process a response, Wanda was kneeling before him with her hands on his thighs, looking up at him with a hungry gaze. “And I’m going to demonstrate as soon as you get rid of these clothes.” He complied without hesitation.

Her mouth was instantly swallowing around him. Vision moaned at the sudden warmth. Wanda closed her lips around him and swirled her tongue all over. When she pulled back to gauge his reaction, he could not help the whine that escaped him at the loss. She smiled and immediately took him back in her mouth. Vision’s hands clutched at the sheets by his side.

His attention was divided between the main room and the feeling of Wanda’s ministrations. She removed her mouth from him again, and he gazed down at her imploringly. “Wanda, please.”

She merely grinned up at him. “You’re still a little too coherent for my tastes.” She took him deep again, reaching up to work him in time with her mouth. Vision fell back and closed his eyes, completely overwhelmed. He finally understood the phrase “to see stars” when he experienced the sweet nothingness of orgasm.

His internal time-keeping system registered that several minutes had passed when he felt Wanda nudging him to make room so that she could sit on the bed between his legs. Vision sat up and moved backward to accommodate her while dipping his head to kiss her shoulder and smile against her skin. “Thank you.”

Wanda turned her head to grin at him. “My pleasure.” She took one of his hands, which had naturally settled on her hips, and drew it to the front of her panties. “See?” He accepted her silent suggestion and slipped his hand inside her underwear. She turned her gaze to the front as he stroked her lightly with one finger. Vision couldn’t help but grin more widely when he felt how aroused she was already.

He pressed his finger inside her. Wanda moaned and started to rock her hips against him. He added a second finger, and his other hand squeezed her hip before sliding up to cup her breast and tease her nipples. It didn’t take long after that for her to reach her own climax. Vision wrapped his arms around her as she drifted.

When she opened her eyes, she turned in his arms, so that she could grind herself against him. He was already responding to the movement of her hips and the residual pleasure he could feel through their mental link. “Ready for another around?” Her eyes were alight with mischief as she pressed against him again. She knew full well what his answer would be.

He reached for her hips again and pressed back. “Whenever you are, darling.”


End file.
